Je m'appelle Emma Swan
by Natsuki45
Summary: Emma Swan part durant 10 ans après avoir laissé un enfant d'un an à Regina. Que se passera-t-il quand elle tentera de revenir dans leurs vies? SWAN QUEEN.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Je poste une nouvelle histoire, enfin l'introduction, et si elle plait alors je posterais la suite dimanche.

Bien évidemment, la série "Once Upon a Time" et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. :)

A vos reviews!

* * *

**Je m'appelle Emma Swan.**

» Je m'appelle Emma Swan, et voici mon histoire.

Tout avait débuté lors de ma première année en tant que shérif. J'avais rencontré Regina.. La maire de Storybrooke.. Cette femme était incroyable, elle avait tellement de classe, de prestance.. J'étais de suite tombé sous son charme et finalement, après mille et une demande de tête-à-tête, elle avait accepter. Depuis ce jour, il ne s'en passe pas un sans qu'on ne soit ensemble. Enfin.. Était ensemble.. Car un beau matin, j'avais lâchement décidé de fuir et de la laisser seule à élever notre fils d'un an. Fils que j'avais porté moi-même.. Et abandonné.. J'étais partie sans aucune explication, sans aucune lettre. J'avais changé de numéro et même de nom pour être introuvable. Car je savais qu'elle arriverait à me retrouver si elle le voulait réellement.

En ce qui concerne l'explication, je suis la seule à l'avoir, à la connaître. Et aujourd'hui, elle me fait encore mal. Si bien que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à l'accepter.

» Je m'appelle Emma Swan, et laissez moi vous raconter comment j'ai essayé de reconquérir la femme de ma vie et mon fils après 10 ans d'absence complète.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Alors, je posterais les nouveaux chapitres tous les dimanches, les premiers ne seront pas très long je pense, mais j'essayerais de les faire plus long ensuite.

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, vraiment !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

» Je m'appelle Emma Swan, et voici comment je suis arrivée à Storybrooke.

J'étais dans ma coccinelle jaune à l'arrêt, juste devant le panneau de Storybrooke pour retrouver enfin mon fils et Regina. J'avais dans l'idée que l'accueil n'allait pas être des plus chaleureux, mais je l'avais bien mérité et après tout, j'avais besoin de revoir mon fils de 11 ans.. Je ne savais même pas si Regina lui avait parlé de moi, si elle se faisait passer pour sa mère biologique ou encore si ils habitaient toujours ici. Mais rien ne m'empêchais d'essayer. Je redémarrais ma voiture dans un bruit qui prouvait à quel point ma voiture commençait à se faire vieille et la vision de la forêt se dissipant de chaque côtés de ma voiture me laissait une boule de plus en plus importante dans le ventre.. Les magasins de la ville se dessinaient devant moi et me rappelaient un souvenir différent pour chacun, comme cette boutique où je m'étais souvent arrêter pour acheté un cadeau à Regina, le Granny's où je m'étais arrêté chaque jours pour boire un chocolat à la cannelle pendant que Regina mangeait sa fameuse part de tarte aux pommes. Je tournais à droite, un long chemin de maisons se dessinait devant moi et je ralentissais inconsciemment pour retarder cette rencontre qui allait peut être me briser le cœur. La grande bâtisse blanche de Regina, et anciennement la mienne, se dressait devant moi et je sentais mon cœur rater un battement avant qu'il n'accélère au fur et à mesure que j'approchais.

J'avais finis, après 3 tours de quartiers, par me garer devant la maison. Je fermais les yeux en prenant une inspiration et sortis de la voiture pour rejoindre la porte. Depuis que j'avais vu le nom de Regina sur la boite aux lettres, je ne cessais de me demander si je prenais la bonne décision. Si j'avais bien fais de venir.. Sans que j'y fasse attention, mon poing avait déjà frappé contre le bois de la porte et je reculais d'un pas ou deux en déglutissant difficilement. Est ce qu'elle avait changé ? Est ce qu'elle était toujours aussi belle ? Est ce que mon fils me ressemblait ? Est ce qu'il ressemblait à Regina ? Tant de questions tournait en boucle dans ma tête.. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et j'articulais dans un souffle.

- Regina..

» Je m'appelle Emma Swan, et voici comment mon calvaire à débuté.


End file.
